


the best macaron croquembouche

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Tom Dupain, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Ladybug Sabine Cheng, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Transcript of a livestreamed Ladyblog interview. People are speculating about the understudy lead heroes; the fans gotta get the scoop!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	the best macaron croquembouche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004585) by [Talvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin). 



> This will not make sense without "Date Night" (it's actually an expanded version of my original comment on that story), and "Date Night" will not make sense without the earlier parts of Talvin's series.

_AC, Ladyblog:_ So what do you two think of the rumor that Mamabug and Matou Noir are dating?

 _LB:_ Honestly I'm mortified.

 _CN:_ I think they're sweet.

 _LB, with eyeroll:_ If your father were to marry my mother, you know that would make us stepsiblings, right?

 _CN, bright red and wheezing, sinks out of frame_.

 _AC:_ So they _could_ get married! —Ooh, does that mean potential truth at last to the Ladynoir rumors?

 _LB:_ Sorry, Alya, not now, I've got to get my partner breathing again…

 _CN, leaping up, pink-faced:_ They're not getting married!

 _LB, deadpan:_ Too bad. I was going to recommend Alya's friend's parents cater the event.

 _AC:_ Please do!

 _LB receives a text. CN's baton rings: music plays on speaker_.

 _LB, calling someone:_ Ugh, you two, the _Pink Panther_ theme is not a wedding processional!

 _CN:_ Aww, I wanted it to be ours.

 _LB, blushing vividly, flees_.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the best macaron croquembouche [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601880) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
